Drows
Drow elves and their Goddess Ten thousand years ago, or maybe even more, a war was started. A war that would divide the elven kingdom for ever. It all started with a new faith. The faith in the Goddess of Lolth, which was actually a demon... This demon was created by the Zehir, the god of all evil. Even gods fall in love, and so did Zehir. He saw the most beautiful girl that ever walked the planet, and it was love at first sight. Zehir spoke to his demon generals and demanded the capture of the girl. Not much later, they returned, with the girl. She was a fair maiden, lovely to see. A high elf, only a 100 years old. Zehir descended from his trone, and told her how much he loved her. She started to laugh. “You can’t love me; I am just a mortal soul. Besides, my love for Pelor is much bigger. I think he is the only true god.” Zehir was furious. All he wanted was her, and now he couldn’t have her. He called his generals again, and heard their ideas. The last even worse than the one before. And then, his last general said: “Make her love you sire. Grand her biggest wish, and she will stay by your side.” The next day, the girl woke up and felt strange. She rose and screamed. Behind her was the body of a gigantic spider. She started to run, but the spider followed. Left turn, right turn, it didn’t matter, he kept chasing her. She ran into the room of Zehir and called for help. “Help, a spider is chasing me. He wants to kill me.” Zehir came down from his thrown laughing. “So, I see you met your new body.” She replied: “My… my new body? What do you mean?” Zehir walked in her direction and said: “Last night, I saw your dreams. I followed you through the plane of the other world. I saw your desires and your wishes. I saw your strength and your weaknesses. I granted your biggest wish. I gave you the power to rule an empire. I gave you immortality and followers. I made you mighty. Now, I want your love, kiss me.” The love was born. The girl, named Lolth, was happy with her new life and form. She started to corrupt the minds of elves. The demon loved to play with the minds of the immortals. Her followers kept on growing. At a certain moment, she was certain; she had enough power to rule the elven kingdom. She raised the army and the war began. Many years and decades the war lasted. The followers of Lolth were powerful, but when the Wood and High elves started collaborating, they lost. The punishment for their rebellion was banishment. They were exiled to the depths of the earth. The council from the High and Wood elves ruled that they would never see any sunlight together. At their new destination, an underground world called the underdark, they saw the goddess from their dreams. She spoke, and everyone listened. The speech lasted for 4 hours. At the end, the new elves were more certain than ever. They would get their revenge. This was the last time the Goddess of Lolth was ever seen. So the elves began building a new civilization. They build houses, market, fresh water inlets, lights, bathhouses, citadels and even castles. Over the generations, they started changing. Their silky white skins started became darker with every new kin. This continued till it got the obsidian colour it has today. The same happened for hair and eyes. Their appearance wasn’t the only thing that changed. Because their god was a female, the hierarchy shifted. Females became stronger and more important over time. All important roles of the civilization were fulfilled by females. The priestesses who worship the Goddess of Lolth everyday are female for exactly that reason. Male Drows are mostly just warriors or wizards. All other tasks are represented by women. When the civilization was stable again, the dark elves started their revenge. Every night, they would go out of their cave system and hunt for fresh slaves. Those are mostly elves, but could also be other humanoids. There is always need for more slaves. Followers of Lolth serve only one purpose, making the Goddess happy. Some male warriors try to do this with a special test. If the male fails, it becomes a drider. This is a drow elf fused with a spider. Driders are mostly exiled from the civilizations. Nobody likes themL. However, a drider that has to fulfil a certain promise to a friend, master or such, may be accepted in the civilization and serve.